Night Out
by Lupegarou4488
Summary: Jason had known that this had been a bad idea, but really, what were the odds anything would actually happen?


**Disclaimer: If I owned anything from DC, I guarantee that Nightwing would be a much better written book. **

**A/N: As always reviews and comments are appreciated. It's hard to tell how I'm doing without them.**

Jason had known this was a bad idea from the start - known that nothing good could have possibly come from taking Tim to the club. That was just the way the bat family luck ran, really. The _one night_ the brothers get off, the _one night_ that they actually manage to find a club that will let Dick, Tim and Jason drink and still let Damian in, that would be the _one night_ the club is held up by Firefly and his gang.

And naturally, he and Dick wind up crouched next to the bar near a couple of whimpering girls (and if Jason weren't so sure this was going to end badly, he might have made a mental note to ask for the brunette's number) with Tim out on the dance floor and in no position to do anything. And who knew the replacement could actually dance once you got a few drinks in him? Damian, naturally, (because wasn't that their luck?) had been near the entrance and was now in a chokehold with a gun to his head.

"Seriously?" Dick sounded half amused, half pissed off. "Seriously? Does someone up there hate us or are our secret identities that bad? Because I swear, I never hear about Wally or Roy having to deal with this."

And if Jason hadn't been so busy suddenly panicking because the way that Firefly's men were moving meant that they were looking for someone, he might have reminded Dick about operational security - which meant not complaining about these things _in a dance club full of civilians_.

And...of course, Tim was naturally the one that Firefly was looking for. Jason resists the urge to bang his head against the nearest hard object - and it's a tossup between the actual bar and the bar stool - and settles for sighing loudly.

"It might have something to do with, oh, I don't know, Bruce Wayne being our dad, _Dick_." He makes sure to emphasize his brother's name to get his point across. "Because last I checked, neither of them were sons of a freaking billionaire."

"Oh shut up. And Roy is Ollie's...something." Jason snorts as he eyes the thugs' placement and tries to decide if Talia will heal Damian up if he winds up shot and whether the complaining from Dick and Bruce if Damian is shot will be worth beating the shit out of the thugs. He decides that 1) Talia probably won't heal Damian and 2) no, listening to the whining wouldn't be worth it. Also, the less said about Roy and Ollie's somewhat troubled relationship the better.

"Uh huh. And the last time Ollie publicly acknowledged Roy was...?" Dick grunted as he conceded the point. That doesn't mean he's happy with it, but whatever, Jason doesn't care. Mostly because of the gun that had suddenly been stuck in his face...oh, and the one in Dick's face – he supposes that one is also important.

He knows the gun in Dick's face is more important than the one in his face, just like he would never actually put Tim or Damian in danger, but he'll be damned if he admits it out loud. He has an image to maintain, after all.

"Move it, or your baby brothers will lose a few pints of blood." Tim looks annoyed and Damian looks - actually Damian looks the same way he always does: bored with a slight dash of murderous intent. Jason rolls his eyes but stands up - between actually being Bruce's kid and being Robin, this routine got old when he was about thirteen.

And honestly? Only in Gotham does this happen. Jason suspects that the further one gets from Gotham, the less likely it is that you will get kidnapped. Ever. No matter what your class status. Mind you, it was only a working theory because Bruce refused to move and use the JLA transporter to commute to Gotham every night. But Jason is pretty sure it's a sound theory.

They make out the club doors and are halfway to the black nondescript van (Jason idly wonders if there is a Criminal Clichés R Us that supplies these sort of things) when the streetlights go dark. And then Batman drops out of the sky like an avenging angel, followed by Catwoman (and Jason is sure there's a good reason for Catwoman being here. Probably an excellent one even. But he is equally sure that Bruce will dodge or outright ignore any questions on the subject).

Firefly makes it halfway down the block before Batman swings down from a roof it looks like he climbed for the sole purpose of being able to drive Firefly into the pavement with his entire body weight. Jason gives Catwoman a polite nod as she cuffs the few thugs that are actually still conscious - not that most of them are going anywhere anytime soon - and turns to watch his father engage in what can only be described as a curb stomp battle with Firefly.

Because really, Firefly's only gimmick is arson, and he's not all that strong physically. Or that skilled a fighter. Really, his only talent is setting things on fire.

"Um...should somebody try and stop him?" Tim sounds only slightly worried, but since he's the one that's kidnapped the most, Jason can appreciate that he is probably a little fed up with the repeated kidnapping attempts.

"Relax, he's not going to kill him." Dick reassures his brother, before continuing, in a slightly malicious tone that is vaguely out of character, "That being said, doctors can work all sorts of miracles these days."

"Besides, Bruce Wayne's sons do not get involved in battles between Batman and costumed criminals. Grayson, who the hell is that idiot?" Damian only sounds vaguely perturbed at not actually knowing who it was that tried to abduct them – which is probably Dick's mediating influence. Dick shrugged before looking around.

"One of the Fireflys. Are the cops here yet so we can give statements and head home before something else happens?"

Tim nods in the direction of sirens. "They're almost here. And Dick, the next time you decide to take me to a club? Pick one in Metropolis or something."


End file.
